poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Red Beret vs Captain Hook
Here is how the fight against the villains begin in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were waiting for help to arrive as they're reunited with Arachna, Dragonsly and their friends. Princess Yuna: Where have you been? Arachna: We've got lost at the jungle. But Turbo found a trail which leads to where you guys are. Armor Bride: Well, At least we're together again. Sweetie Heart: What's taking so long? Princess Skyla: Hey, Look! It's Orville and Wilbur! Scander: And the Rescue Flyer! The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice and the Rescue Rangers are here! Snowdrop: Amazing! The Rescue Flyer, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice, the Rescue Rangers, Orville and Wilbur arrived. Orville: Thank you for flying Albatross Air folks. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, Basil, Chip, Dale. Glad you and the others could make it. Basil of Baker Street: Glad to be of service. Bernard: We came all this way to help you and your friends, Yuna. Princess Yuna: That's great. Just then, Maleficent came to warn Yuna and her friends. Maleficent: Yuna! Friends! Princess Yuna: Maleficent, What're you doing here? Maleficent: I've come to warn you that Hades is leading Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Ursula and Captain Hook to take over the disney kingdom. Armor Bride: Oh No! Princess Twila: It can't be! Golden Apple: We gotta do something! Princess Yuna: I have a plan. Brownie: What plan? Princess Yuna: If we work together like last time, We'll win this fight. Red Beret: It'll be just like defeating the Jester. Princess Yuna: Exactly. Snowdrop: It has to be possible. Train: It will be. Princess Yuna: Let's go! Later, the invasion on S.S. Headliner was started. Captain Hook: If any of you have a taste for cold steel, Come at me you Scurvy Swabs! Jack Sparrow: He ask for it. Peter Pan: Come on, Red. Let's show that Old Codfish a thing or two! Red Beret: You got it, Peter! Captain Hook: Friends of Peter's are no friends of mine! So, the fight between Captain Hook and Red Beret. Peter Pan: Come on, Red. You can do it! Red Beret: On Guard, You Old Codfish! Captain Hook: No One messes with Captain James Hook, You Blithering Bildrate! Peter Pan: Go for it, Red! Red Beret: (blocks every attack from Hook with his sword) Brownie: Cleave him to the Brisket, Brother! Princess Skyla: You can do it, Red! Armor Bride: Give it to him! Sweetie Heart: Be like Peter Pan! Scander: Go Red! Britney Sweet: Show him who nopony to mess with! Captain Hook: (lost his sword by Red) Oh Drat! Peter Pan: Toss his sword back, Red! Red Beret: You got it, Peter! (uses his sword to toss Hook's back to him) Here you go, Hook! Captain Hook: Things are finally turn into my favor. And then you had to show up! Peter Pan: There's one thing you've over looked, Hook! Red fights with honor! Red Beret: (finishes the sword dual and Hook was about to be thrown overboard) Captain Hook: (wobbles) Red Beret: (blows a little bit at Hook) Captain Hook: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (falls into Tick Tock the Crocodile) SMEE!!! SMEE!!!! SMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! SMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! (got chased away by Tick Tock) Red Beret: (panting) I did it! Princess Yuna: Way to go, Red! Finn McMissile: Well done, Lad! Sweetie Heart: You did it! Snowdrop: Yeah! Princess Yuna: Let's go. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225